mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hiatari Ryōkō!
is a high-school romance manga by Mitsuru Adachi. It was published by Shogakukan in 1980–1981 in the magazine ''Shōjo Comic and collected in five tankōbon volumes. It was later adapted into a live-action television drama series, an anime television series, and an anime film sequel to the television series. The title translates roughly as Sunlight All Around! Plot The story focuses on the relationships of Kasumi Kishimoto, a high school student. When she enters Myōjō High School, she moves into her aunt's boarding house, where four boys attending the high school are tenants. Despite her steadfast determination to stay loyal to her boyfriend, who is studying abroad, Kasumi finds herself slowly falling in love with one of the boarders, Yūsaku. Characters ; :Voiced by (anime): Yumi Morio, Played by (live): Sayaka Itō : The main character, and student at Myōjō High School. Because her parents live over an hour away, she decides to stay with her aunt Chigusa who, unbeknownst to Kasumi, has turned her home into a boarding house for four male students at the same high school. After Yūsaku walks in on Kasumi while she takes a bath, she is troubled because she wants to remain faithful to Katsuhiko, her boyfriend. The progress of Kasumi's feelings toward Yūsaku is the central story of the series. ; :Voiced by (anime): Yūji Mitsuya, Played by (live): Takayuki Takemoto : Tenant in room #3 at Hidamari Private Boarding House. He is in the same class as Kasumi and a member of the ōendan, or cheering squad. He gets inspired by people who work hard at something, whether or not they are victorious, and likes to support them. Yūsaku eventually joins the Myōjō High School baseball team, playing center fielder, despite not knowing how to play the game. He has a cat, Taisuke, which he finds in a box at the side of the road. ; :Voiced by (anime): Kobuhei Hayashiya : Tenant in room #2 at Hidamari Private Boarding House. He is the goalkeeper for the soccer team until Yūsaku convinces him to join the baseball team as its catcher, so that Masato can throw at his full strength as pitcher. He has a crush on Keiko, though she just considers him a friend. He's always hungry, but a very generous person, who is willing to help out just about anyone. ; :Voiced by (anime): Kaneto Shiozawa : Tenant in room #4 at Hidamari Private Boarding House. Shin is a ladies man and perverted. He is madly in love with Keiko, though she can't stand him. Shin plays third baseman on the Myōjō High School baseball team. He has a telescope, ostensibly for observing the stars, though more often uses it to peep at neighborhood females. Shin is deathly afraid of cats. ; :Voiced by (anime): Katsuhiro Nanba : Tenant in room #1 at the Hidamari Private Boarding House. He plays only a small role in the series, being mostly used for creepy humorous effect; however, one episode of the live drama series, where his name is changed to , focuses on him as a medical studies prodigy. ; :Voiced by (anime): Kazue Komiya, Played by (live): Midori Kiuchi : Kasumi's widowed aunt, landlady of the Hidamari Private Boarding House. ; :Voiced by (anime): Kazuhiko Inoue : Kasumi's boyfriend and her aunt Chigusa's late husband's brother's son. He works overseas, though he returns to Japan once during the series. ; :Voiced by (anime): Hiromi Tsuru : A manager of the Myōjō High School baseball team. She is very reserved and has a crush on Yūsaku. ; :Voiced by (anime): Hirotaka Suzuoki : Keiko's older brother and Myōjō High School's ace pitcher. His goal is to make it to Kōshien before he graduates. ; :Voiced by (anime): Eriko Senbara : Yūsaku's pet cat. Because Yūsaku paid ¥100 for him, he was named after Itagaki Taisuke, the man found on the ¥100 banknote. ; :Voiced by (anime): Miina Tominaga Only appearing for a short period of time, she and her father Sakamoto move into the boarding house. While there the boys are infatuated with her, but she likes Yūsaku Takasugi. Kasumi is jealous of her. ; :Voiced by (anime): Hideyuki Tanaka The widowed father of Maria Ota. He is attractive, which is why Aunt Chigusa allows them to move in. Sources: Live-action drama The live-action TV drama series ran on NTV from 1982-03-21 through 1982-09-19, for a total of 19 one-hour episodes. The role of Kasumi Kishimoto was at first scheduled to be played by Minako Sawamura, but due to trouble during the shooting of the first episode, the role was given to Sayaka Itō and principal photography with Itō began the following day. The theories as to why Sawamura left include a refusal to do a bath scene and possible schedule conflicts with another show on which she was appearing. Competing against it in the same time slot were two popular shows: NHK's Taiga drama Tōge no Gunzō and TV Asahi's drama Seibu Keisatsu Part II. Due to this kind of competition, the ratings were not very high for Hiatari Ryōkō!. As this was Adachi's first work adapted for TV, this was disappointing. In the 8pm Sunday time slot, NTV traditionally ran a school drama of some sort, but after the disappointing ratings for Hiatari Ryōkō!, they switched to variety programs in the vein of Kume Hiroshi no TV Scramble and Tensai Takeshi no Tenki ga Deru Terebi!!. Staff *Original story: Mitsuru Adachi *Screenplay: Yutaka Kaneko, others *Music: Asei Kobayashi, Masahisa Takeichi *Director: Ryō Kinoshita, others *Produced by: Toho Theme song The theme song for the live-action drama series was , sung by Takayuki Takemoto. The song was produced by CBS/Sony. Video releases A DVD box set containing the full series was released by VAP on 2006-02-22. Sources: Anime The anime television series consisted of 48 half-hour episodes made for Fuji TV, airing from 1987-03-22 through 1988-03-20. It seamlessly replaced the previous Adachi anime series, Touch, which ran for two years in the same time-slot. It was followed by theatrical anime movie, which served as a sequel, titled . The movie ran as a double-feature with the first Kimagure Orange Road film and included all three of KOR's opening theme songs as background music. Theme songs There were three opening and three ending theme songs throughout the course of the anime TV series. Opening :; ::Vocals by Aki Asakura, episodes 1–17 :; ::Vocals by Hiroaki Serizawa, episodes 18–37 :; ::Vocals by Ami Ozaki, episodes 38–48 Ending :; ::Vocals by Yumekojo, episodes 1–17 :; ::Vocals by Hiroaki Serizawa, episodes 18–37 :; ::Vocals by Ami Ozaki, episodes 38–48 Video releases The anime series has been released on LD by Toho, and a DVD box set was released in January 2006. The anime movie has been released on VHS and LD by Toho but not DVD. Sources: References External links * AllCinema Online * * * Category:1988 films Category:1982 Japanese television series debuts Category:1982 Japanese television series endings Category:Anime of 1987 Category:Anime of 1988 Category:Films based on manga Category:Romance anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Manga of 1980 Category:Japanese television dramas Category:Japanese television dramas based on manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Mitsuru Adachi it:Questa allegra gioventù ja:陽あたり良好! th:รักพลิกล๊อค